


Cloak And Dagger

by lumifuer



Category: Logan - Fandom, Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Slapping, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Wolverine's Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Logan and Laura learn about Reader and Pierce’s relationship in a rather awkward way.





	Cloak And Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> Request!

The abandoned shack you were staying in for the night wasn't a five-star accommodation; leaking roof and decayed walls weren't nearly as comfortable as the room you had in Transigen. But it wasn't your place to rant about.

Logan and Laura disappeared in one of the many tiny rooms if you could call them like that, and Charles was probably with them.

"I'm starting to think I could've made a bad choice after all," you heard Donald's voice behind your back and rolled your eyes with an impatient sigh. Complaining in your own head was one thing but hearing someone doing it out loud could be annoying.

"It's just one night," you reminded and turned back to take a better look at him. He took off his jacket and you could see that his skin took on a glossy shine due to all the hours spent in Logan's car. His hair was a mess, all tangled up and drenched in sweat. Yet somehow he still managed to put all those sinful things in your mind just by looking at you with a half smile.

He stood right behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You appreciated how his metal one was pleasantly cooling you, especially when his lips tracing down your neck were doing exactly the opposite. You could already imagine the struggle once you both decide it's time to let go of each other, not only because of the affection you felt but mainly due to how sticky your bodies were in the heat.

"I'm glad you decided to join us," you whispered, not sure when the sudden feeling was coming from. You felt his smile widening as he was scratching your cheek with his stubble.

"Me too," he admitted and briefly kissed you on a cheek, making you grin in pure happiness, "let's get inside, Wolvie wanted to discuss the new strategy."

You nodded hesitantly and moved away, leading him into the building that you feared could come crumbling down at any time.

Considering the amount of space inside, it didn't require much effort to find Logan. He assembled a makeshift bed for Charles and put him to sleep. Seeing the two of you, he gestured to the other room, covering the rotten door frame with a blanket that he'd found in the car.

"Those fuckers are still following us," he spat out as soon as you were out of the hearing range of Charles. He was still angry at you for bringing Pierce alongside you could read that on his face in those brief moments when he was actually looking at you. He was completely ignoring Donald on the other hand, "we have to get to the border tomorrow. We're leaving before the sun goes up."

Laura was quietly listening to his plan while fiddling with a key in her hand. She trusted Pierce just as much as Logan did. I couldn't blame her. All that pain and stress inflicted on a young child, mutant or not, will change them. You were only hoping she would be able to recover some day.

Seeing it was visibly the end of the conversation, you turned on your heel and headed to find someplace to sleep as well. You froze in place when you felt a playful spank on your ass. You quickly turned back to see a regret spreading across Donald's face. Usually, you would find it quite amusing but then you took a glance at the other two people in the room.

Laura was somewhat shocked, not too much, but it was definitely noticeable in her frowned features. Logan on the other hand, well, his face was consisting of every emotion between disgust and sheer hatred. His face turned red and you were convinced that if it wasn't for Laura, he would probably beat the living shit out of Donald right here and there.

"What the fuck," Logan spat out, making a beeline to Pierce and quickly grabbing a handful of his black shirt. The relationship you shared with Wolverine was a strange one. Given he was much older than you, he'd always act like a father to you, making sure you're okay at all times and getting overprotective. You knew that he wasn't going to let it slide, "You fucking asshole!"

Quickly afterwards, Donald's back was pressed against the thin wall, the impact of the hit made the whole shack shake and you were afraid the poor excuse of a roof would fall on your heads and this fate would be probably still better for Don.

"Logan, let him go, for fuck's sake," you sighed, trying to separate the two.

The thick silence fell over the room not interrupted by anything save for Pierce's heavy breathing. Logan's chest was falling and rising at the remarkable speed and you were beginning to think that he might actually cut Don's throat when he finally let go.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself, you fuck," Logan said in a low voice and walked past his enemy, bumping into his shoulder, "Come on, Laura, we'll find you a place to sleep."

She stood up and followed the older mutant, sending Donald an angry gaze on her way.

"That's just fucking great," he said when they were no longer in your sight.

Despite the fact that Transigen was on your trail and Logan wouldn't probably utter a word for the few following days, you couldn't help but giggle when you wrapped your arms around Donald's neck, assuring him that you will protect him from Wolverine's wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
